Paparazzi ponies
Several paparazzi ponies appear in various episodes in the series, including Earth ponies Long Shot and Snappy Scoop, unicorn Press Release, and Pegasi Big Shot, Eff Stop, and Tracy Flash. They are unnamed in the show, "Tracy Flash" being a placeholder name, but some are named varyingly in merchandise and other depictions. Designs Long Shot and Big Shot are similar in coat and mane colors, cutie mark, and name. Snappy Scoop and Tracy Flash have the same cutie mark. Press Release shares her coat and eye colors with Sweetie Drops, Fine Line, "Roma", "Paisley Pastel", S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S05E21 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, and "Hazel Harvest". Eff Stop bears a resemblance to "Icy Drop", and he shares his cutie mark with Press Release. Depiction in the series Long Shot, Snappy Scoop, Press Release, Big Shot, Eff Stop, and Tracy Flash all first appear in the season one episode Green Isn't Your Color. They take pictures of Fluttershy after she is discovered by Photo Finish and becomes famous. This is Tracy Flash's only appearance in the series thus far. Snappy Scoop, Big Shot, and Eff Stop appear again outside the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. In season two, Long Shot, Snappy Scoop, and Press Release appear in The Mysterious Mare Do Well as Rainbow Dash's paparazzi when she becomes famous after performing several acts of heroism. They appear again in the season four episode Leap of Faith taking pictures of Apple Bloom and Granny Smith after their performance at the Ponyville swim meet. Here, Snappy Scoop appears as a stallion instead of a mare. In Equestria Games, they appear as Games spectators in the Crystal Empire stadium. In season six, Long Shot and Snappy Scoop appear at the Daring Do Convention in Stranger Than Fan Fiction. In season seven, Press Release, Snappy Scoop, Long Shot and Big Shot appear in the fashion contest crowd in Honest Apple. Long Shot also appears as a member of the "Sweet Apple Admirers" in Fame and Misfortune. Snappy Scoop appears at the end of It Isn't the Mane Thing About You selling magazines. Other depictions IDW comics Big Shot's name is mentioned on cover A. My Little Pony (mobile game) Long Shot (under the name Action Shot), Press Release (under the name Press Pass), Eff Stop, Snappy Scoop (under the name Reporter Pony), Big Shot, and Tracy Flash (under the name Photographer Pony) are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Action Shot states, "This mare is notoriously quick on the shutter; her photographs send other ponies aflutter!" The game's description of Big Shot states, "This pony knows all of the top fashion trends and captures them nicely with his brand-new zoom lens!" Merchandise Mini-figure toys and collector cards of Long Shot, Press Release, and Snappy Scoop are all included in the nineteenth wave of mystery packs, each of them named with a trademark symbol. Long Shot's collector card states that she "& Press Release have fun taking pictures." Press Release's collector card states that she "& Snappy Scoop share their fancy cameras." Snappy Scoop's collector card states that she "& Picture Frame get ready to take pictures." In Enterplay's collectible card game, Long Shot is named Action Shot on premiere card α #65 R, which gives her the description "Action Shot is new to the scene, but her haunting images of the changeling invasion were front page material." Big Shot is named on his Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card with a trademark symbol and premiere card α #66 R, which list his quote "Dragons? Ursas? Changelings? You name 'em, I've caught 'em on film!" Eff Stop is named on premiere card α #69 R, which lists the quote "Sometimes the only way to find the real story is to dig deep." In the card game's Crystal Games expansion set, Press Release is named Press Pass on card #44 U, which gives her the description "Wherever Press Pass goes to report the news, a crowd is sure to follow. A crowd that DEFINITELY doesn't help when it comes to solving problems." Eff Stop also appears on the WeLoveFine art print "Everypony". Quotes Gallery See also * * * * * * * * * * ru:Пони-папарацци Category:Male characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Photographers